


Confessions and Competitions

by green_lemonboys



Series: One Week in a Hotel (Tyrus) [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I can't help myself, M/M, Sequel, also everyone is a gay disaster, but it works out fine, it got angsty in the middle i'm sorry, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lemonboys/pseuds/green_lemonboys
Summary: 2 months after that fateful week in a hotel with a boy named TJ, Cyrus is having second thoughts about the other boy’s feelings. So what happens when he lands up in TJ’s school unannounced?The sequel to Hearts and Hotels. Set 2 months after the first part.





	Confessions and Competitions

**Author's Note:**

> 2 months later, (also containing Bandi being cute!)

“You’ll be great, Buffy. I know it,” Cyrus said, as he massaged away the tension from his best friend’s shoulders.

“Yeah, you guys have been practising so much! I’m sure you’ll do well,” Andi said, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“I know, I know,” Buffy replied, reaching up to squeeze Cyrus’ hand and leaning her head against Andi’s. “What on earth would I do without you guys?”

“Panic and punch someone,” Cyrus said.

“Hmm. Fair guess.”

The three laughed, some of the tension alleviating, but soon Buffy went back to nervously fidgeting. She was extremely nervous for the first game of the year, especially since it was in another school. And when Buffy got nervous, Cyrus and Andi had to pull her back down.

“Still Buff, I don’t know why are you so worried,” Andi asked. “You’ve beaten this team before.”

“Yeah! They don’t stand a chance!” Cyrus said. “Not that I remember who they are. Which team is it again?”

Buffy giggled at her friend’s attempt to understand basketball. “The Raptors.”

“Oh. I’m sorry who?”

“The girls’ basketball team from Salt Lake.”

“Salt Lake?” Cyrus asked, his head perking up, suddenly interested. He coughed a bit, trying to hide his excitement. “Salt Lake, huh?”

“Yeah,” Buffy said, confused at the way Cyrus was acting.

“Why the interest, Cy?” Andi asked, curiously leaning towards him.

“What? No. No interest at all. Just heard some stuff about some people,” Cyrus said, desperately trying to feign disinterest.

“Sure,” Andi said, eventually leaving it and turning back to Buffy, whispering words of encouragement as she rubbed comforting circles on her back.

_The single life is a hard one,_  Cyrus mused as he looked out of the window of the car.  _Or not. Because TJ existed. And he was going to his school._

TJ. It had been 2 months since that fateful week in the hotel. At first, he and TJ had texted furiously all day and all night, waffling on about random topics till the sun peeked through Cyrus’ curtains. They had tried many times to meet, but somehow, the stars never really aligned. Eventually, as school began, they texted less and less. Cyrus fell back into his usual routine with his friends, his hours still punctuated with checking his phone, wondering if maybe TJ had responded. When they did text, they still kept it casual, flirting every now and then. But it was starting to feel confusing.

_He liked TJ,_  Cyrus thought. There was no doubt in his mind about the fact. But he wondered if TJ still felt the same. That week could have been just that. Just a week where emotions ran too wild and confused. Maybe, when he got back, he realised that he didn’t actually like Cyrus. He only thought he did because there was no one else around. That thought was not one Cyrus liked to think, but think it he did. And he was positive that was the truth.

So that’s why he didn’t text TJ about him coming to his school.  _It’s not like they would even see each other._

Also, he hadn’t told Andi or Buffy about anything that had happened. When he came back and when they asked how it was, he just gave a noncommittal shrug. He liked it being his little secret. Plus, he didn’t know how well Buffy would take to the fact that he had kissed the captain of their apparent rival school’s boys’ team a couple of times. Also, if it wasn’t going to go anywhere, why bother saying anything at all?  _Thinking is too much effort,_  Cyrus decided, simply looking out the window at the roads going by.

*

_Okay the school was massive,_  Cyrus thought to himself, as he followed Buffy and her team into the gym. There were many students, already cheering for the Raptors.  _This was going to get brutal._  Luckily, Jefferson didn’t come unprepared, having brought a lot of students to cheer in response.

“Okay, now I’m even more nervous,” Buffy said, turning to Andi and Cyrus.

“Don’t be, you’re going to be great,” Andi replied, hugging her.

“And I have got my signs and megaphones for a reason,” Cyrus said, gesturing to his bag.

“Come on, let’s find seats,” Andi said, pulling Cyrus with her, not before giving Buffy a good luck kiss.

“Do you guys have to make me feel bad about being single?” Cyrus asked as Andi dragged him away from where Buffy stood, blushing furiously.

“Well, that’s what you get for missing when we got together,” She said, pulling him down to their seats on the bleachers.

“Yeah, I missed a lot.”

“Yeah. But, so did we,” Andi said, now fully turning to Cyrus.

“What do you mean?” Cyrus asked, confused.

“Cyrus, I’m not blind. And neither is Buffy. You say that week you went on holiday was a non-event. But was it? You’ve been different since you got back. Happier, even? Normally, you’re the one telling us to get off our phones and there you were, furiously texting as if your life depended on it. But, recently, you’ve mellowed down, as if you’re giving up or something.”

Cyrus just sat there, shocked as Andi spoke.  _They noticed this stuff?_

Andi ploughed on. “And today. As soon as Buffy said we were going to Salt Lake School, you instantly seemed interested. Sure, you tried downplaying it, but we saw it. We see you, Cyrus. What’s actually going on?”

Andi finished, looking expectantly at Cyrus. And he tried to hold back tears.  _They actually noticed how he was._

“I can’t believe you actually noticed any of that,” he said softly, his voice tight.

“Why wouldn’t we?”

“I never thought you ever noticed me. Because, any time I tried to talk to you guys, something else would always come up that was more important. So after a while, I just stopped saying much.”

Andi’s eyes went wide as she realised just what her friend had been thinking. She hugged Cyrus as tight as she could, squeezing his shoulders.

“Cyrus, I’m so sorry! I had no clue that’s what you thought! God, I feel like a pathetic friend.”

“No, no. Don’t think that!” Cyrus said, pulling away to look at Andi. “I was wrong because of course you guys care. We’re the Good Hair Crew, after all, we stick together.”

They both smiled and hugged each other again, Cyrus suddenly feeling happy in the moment.

They pulled away after a while, still holding hands as they saw Buffy and her team warming up. Cyrus pulled out megaphones and handed them to Jefferson students, everyone taking them. All of them knew that when it came to cheering, Cyrus was the master.

“So,” Andi said as she turned to Cyrus, after waving to Buffy. “Are you going to tell me what happened then?”

“Yeah, I will, it’s just,” Cyrus started, stopping suddenly as he looked across the court, catching a glimpse of blonde hair and a basketball hoodie.

TJ.

“Cyrus?” Andi asked, trying to get his attention. But all other sounds were muffled. It was like Cyrus’ senses had tunnelled in, and all he could see was TJ.

The boy was busy talking to the other captain. When he turned, he caught Cyrus’ eye and just stood still. Time may as well have stopped as the two stared at each other across the gym, the cheers of students becoming just a background score. TJ looked shocked, of course. He had no idea that Cyrus would be there, even though he knew that the Spikes were the team the girls were facing.

_He still looks amazing,_  Cyrus thought ruefully. He should have been happy, but he couldn’t help believing the nagging thought at the back of his head. That TJ realised that he didn’t actually like Cyrus that way, that the hotel was just a brief burst of emotion. Cyrus looked down, breaking eye contact. And just like that, the cheers and noise returned.

Andi had followed his line of sight, noticing the boy across the court, and even though he wasn’t near, nothing could mistake the confusion and hurt on his face when Cyrus looked away.

“Cy?” She asked, squeezing Cyrus’ hand to get him to look at her. “Does it have something to do with that boy there?”

Cyrus looked up at her in resignation. “Yeah, it does. His name is TJ.”

“I think I may have guessed what happened. But, still. Tell me.”

“Right now? The game’s about to begin,” Cyrus said, incredulous.

“Yeah. Right now.”

*

“Whoa, okay,” Andi said, after Cyrus had finished explaining everything. She looked back at Cyrus, feeling pleasantly surprised but happy for her friend. But still she was confused about one thing. “But this doesn’t explain why you look so sad.”

Cyrus sighed. “I know that I like TJ. Of course, I do. How could I not?” He laughed weakly. “But I also know that he probably realised he doesn’t actually like me. It was just something to remain back in that hotel, I guess.”

Andi was surprised. She couldn’t believe that Cyrus thought it almost impossible for someone to like him. She may have believed him, had she not seen how TJ looked when Cyrus turned away. That look of hurt wouldn’t come from a person who didn’t like someone.

“Cyrus, no offence? But I think you’re wrong.”

“How could you know that, Andi?” Cyrus asked.

“Because I saw TJ too. When you turned away from him, he looked hurt. Confused. Correct me if I’m wrong, but that means he still likes you. And is probably worried about the same thing as you are.”

Cyrus looked up at Andi, the realisation finally clicking.

It made sense. The irregular texting, the look across the gym. _How could he have been so blind?_

“You both really are stupid,” Andi said, softly laughing. “You’re made for each other.”

Cyrus laughed, immediately opening his phone to texts from TJ.

**TJ:**  cy

**TJ:**  i dont know what i have done

**TJ:**  but please

**TJ:**  can we talk

**TJ:**  now that were in the same place

**TJ:** ok this is a long shot but

**TJ:**  im at the park

**TJ:**  if u want to come come

**TJ:**  but if u dont ill get it

Cyrus looked at Andi looking at him expectantly. “So?” She asked.

“I have to go,” Cyrus said, scrambling to get up. “Oh no, wait!” Cyrus said, freezing. “What about the game? Buffy will kill me,”

“I’ll make her understand. Now go!” Andi yelled, pushing Cyrus to move.

_He had no idea what he was going to do, but somehow it would work out._

*

_See, running after the person you like is romantic but they never tell you about the truth of exercise,_  Cyrus thought as he leaned against a tree in the park, trying to catch his breath. He used that chance to look around for TJ. His eyes roamed the expanse of the park until he saw a figure sitting on the swings. It was unmistakably him.

Cyrus tried to calm the squeal his heart was letting out, trying to not have any hopes.  _Nothing is changed by the fact that TJ also goes to the swings to calm down. NOTHING._

He walked up behind TJ, trying to not alert the boy of his presence. With each step he took, he felt his heart beating faster.

“Long time no see.”

TJ turned around fast, seeing Cyrus standing by the swingset. His eyes instantly lit up, a smile coming on his face. But it fell soon after as he grew unsure.

“Cyrus.”

_Why did that one word break his heart and also make it flutter,_  Cyrus asked himself, as he went over closer to TJ.

“Look, I’m sorry. For whatever it is I did,” TJ said, standing up. “I know it’s probably because you don’t like me like-”

Cyrus didn’t let TJ complete his sentence, grabbing the front of TJ’s shirt to pull him into a kiss to shut him up before he continued. TJ was surprised at first, but almost immediately slipped his arms around Cyrus’ waist, pulling him closer.

They pulled away to take a breath, resting their foreheads together, noses touching. TJ had an astonished smile on his face and he looked at Cyrus, surprise and happiness in his eyes.

Cyrus cupped TJ’s cheeks, opening his eyes to look at TJ.

“I don’t think there is a universe where I don’t like you, TJ,” Cyrus whispered.

TJ’s eyes widened, a smile of relief coming on his face, shining as bright as the sun. “I don’t think there is a universe where I don’t like you too, Cyrus.”

They pulled away, hands still clasped together. They sat on the swings, swaying for a while in comfortable silence, constantly sneaking glances at the other and blushing when they made eye contact.

After a while, Cyrus looked at TJ. “I’m sorry, by the way. In the gym.”

“It was nothing Cyrus, really.”

“No! But I am. I just thought,” Cyrus said, hesitant.

“What is it?”

“I just, I thought that you realised you didn’t actually like me as anything more. I’m not the most amazing person there is, after all.”

“Hey,” TJ said, squeezing Cyrus’ hand. “To me, you are the most amazing person, okay? You are incredible, Cyrus. You deserve to know that, to be told that.”

Cyrus smiled softly, getting off his swing to kiss TJ on his cheek. “Thank you, TJ.”

TJ smiled back at him, laughing after a while.

“What happened?”

“What you were worried about,” TJ said, looking embarrassed. “That was what I was worried about, except with you.”

The two boys laughed at that. “We really are stupid, aren’t we?” TJ said.

“Oh yes we are.”

They stayed like that for a while until TJ suddenly started.

“Wait. The game! We should head back right?” TJ said, jumping off the swing in a hurry. “Your friend is playing and I was supposed to stand by with our team.”

“Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Yeah, we should go,” Cyrus said sadly. “But, just one minute more?”

TJ looked back at the boy fondly. “On one condition.”

“Name it.”

“Will you go on a date with me? For real?” TJ asked nervously.

Cyrus smiled back at him, wrapping his hands around TJ’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

“It would be my pleasure.”

*

“What’s the score, Andi?” Cyrus asked, sliding into the seat beside her.

“I have zero clue,” Andi said, suddenly jerking up when she realised it was Cyrus. “Wait, you’re back? How did it go? What did he say?”

“Whoa whoa Andi, slower,” Cyrus said, laughing.

“Cyrus Goodman I swear to God if you came back here without getting together with that boy, I am dragging you across the gym so you can do it in front of my eyes.”

“Okay okay. If you must know,” Cyrus said, looking over to the other side of the gym where TJ sat. They looked at each other, both smiling like crazy. Cyrus took the chance to blow a kiss to TJ, the other boy exaggeratedly catching it and holding it to his chest. Laughing, Cyrus turned to a gobsmacked and excited Andi. “Does that answer your question, Andi?”

*

“See, we told you Buffy. They never stood a chance,” Cyrus said, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

“I knew you’d win, babe,” Andi said, hugging Buffy, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Thanks, you guys. I’m so happy you were here for it all. Or well, one of you was there for it all,” Buffy said, pointedly staring at Cyrus in mock anger.

Cyrus held up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry, Buff!”

“Why did you go out, by the way?”

Cyrus and Andi shared a look, further perplexing Buffy.

“Well, here’s the thing,” Cyrus started, before abruptly stopping as he saw a figure approach them.

“Hey, Driscoll!” TJ called out, approaching the three from behind. “Good game. Your team is good.”

“Thanks,” Buffy replied, proud. “Kippen, right? Salt Lake boys’ team captain?”

“In the flesh.”

Buffy hummed in appreciation as she shook TJ’s hand. Cyrus let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.  _Okay, they didn’t hate each other too much. Good, good._

TJ smirked, looking over at Andi and Cyrus, his eyes softening. “Andi, right?”

“Yup,” Andi said, smiling at Cyrus as she shook TJ’s hand, before moving to stand with Buffy.

TJ went in front of TJ, his face all in a grin. Even Cyrus was finding it hard to keep his smile hidden.

“Hi there, Cyrus,” TJ said cheekily.

“TJ,” Cyrus replied with equal cheek.

“What’s going on?” Buffy whispered to Andi, confused.

TJ stuck his hand forward to Cyrus, saying, “Glad to finally meet you.”

Cyrus shook his hand. “Same here.” They both shook hands, but didn’t let go when they were done, leaving Buffy in greater confusion. Andi desperately tried to control her laughter at the two boys’ actions. At least she now knew that they truly deserved each other.

“They haven’t let go,” Buffy whispered to Andi.

“I know.”

“This is getting weirder and weirder.”

Andi smiled at her girlfriend. “I know.”

Cyrus and TJ really tried to keep up their act, but caved soon, TJ just pulling Cyrus to him, pulling him in for a kiss, one that Cyrus smiled into.

Buffy gasped behind them, making them jump apart, sending Andi laughing hysterically.

“Cyrus Goodman, you explain yourself right now!” Buffy yelled, causing Cyrus and TJ to also join Andi in laughing as they saw Buffy’s shocked and confused face.

“What is it, Buffy? Can’t a guy kiss his boyfriend?” Cyrus asked.

“Boyfriend, huh?” TJ asked, raising an eyebrow at Cyrus’ words.

“Yeah. Wait, is that okay? Too much?” Cyrus asked, worried.

TJ softly giggled, kissing Cyrus on the head. “I love it, Cy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Being your boyfriend? That’s the best thing that could ever happen to me,” TJ said, kissing Cyrus on the cheek.

“Um, hello?! Can we calm the PDA for an explanation?! You still haven’t heard me,” Buffy said, wildly waving her arms to get Cyrus’ attention.

“What is it, Buffy?” Cyrus asked, still laughing at how his best friend was so puzzled.

“What? How? When did this happen??”

Cyrus looked up at TJ, a small smile on his face as he looked at his boyfriend, the memories of the past flooding in.

“In a hotel, about 2 months ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> oml how did this turn out so weird but i really tried.
> 
> also sorry it became kinda angsty i jUST CANT HELP MYSELF
> 
> But hope you guys liked the sequel!


End file.
